Jade and Cat get arrested
by steviescissorluv
Summary: the title says it all. Based on opposite date in the car when Cat stuck her head out the window, and made basically because i thought about how funny it would be if those to got in trouble with the police.
1. The car incident

_**This is another new story, just a random idea I had, should make you laugh!**_

* * *

**Cat's POV**

This is so fun I love hang my head out the window when Jadeys driving!

"Hahahahahaha"

'Police siren'

"Uh, oh"

Ok, I'll just pull my head back in...

"What?" oh no!

"Nothing!" Please dont ask...

"Cat, what did you do?!" oh no she's gonna get angry!

"Nothing Jadey!" dont kill me for calling you Jadey

"You're lying!" she's onto me!

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are, now tell me!"

Bossy, I thought

"What?!" oh no I said it out loud! Why did I say it out loud?!

"Ok, I was waving at the cars and now the police are coming!" she's gonna bite my head off!

"Cat!" eeekk!

"I'm sorry!"

"Let's just pull over before we get in more trouble" huh?

"What do you mean?"

"I think I was speeding"

Jadey!

"Huh!" I can't believe her!

Oh here comes the police

"What do you want?" oh no Jade is going to piss of the police officer...

"You were speeding and your little friend was hanging out the window" he's mean!

"It was fun!" it really was!

"It probably was, but now you are getting a speeding ticket" phooey!

Oh no Jades taking the ticket, cutting up and throwing it in the officers face!

"You give me another speeding ticket and I will gouge your eyes out with my sharpest pair of scissors!" Jade! Dont threaten the police officer!

Hahaha, one time my brother threatened a police officer with my giraffe, Mr Purple, and he got put in a 'special' hospital for a couple days...

"That's it, you two girls are coming with me"

I'm so nervous so i say the first thing i can think of

"Yay, an adventure!" wow

"Just great!" sarcasm?

* * *

_**So who likes my new story? **_

_**Sorry about the short chapter, hopefully the next one will be longer.**_

_**Next chapter will be Tori's POV and will involve the gang finding out that Jade and Cat have been arrested and what not.**_


	2. Bailed out

_**Sorry I haven't updated in SO long.**_

_**This is the last chapter, so I'm gonna make this a good one**_

_**Hope you like...**_

_**Tori's POV**_

I wonder where Jade and Cat are.

"Have any of you guys seen Jade or Cat?"

"Cat text me saying that her and Jade were on their way here" Robbie says showing his pear phone to us, which has the text that Cat sent on it.

"Ok"

'Ring, ring' I was about to pick up the phone, but my mum beats me to it.

"Hello, yes I know them, they what!? Ok I'll be there soon"

"Who was that?" Andre says with curiosity lurking in his voice.

"It was the police"

"What did they say mum?"

"Your friends Cat and Jade are in jail, and I need to go there to bail them out"

_**Jade's POV **_

I can't believe this!  
"Jadey, I'm scared" poor Cat

"Dont worry we will get bailed out soon" I say trying to cheer her up.

"Okay"

(20 minutes later...)

"This is YOUR fault Cat!"

"No, it's YOURS!"

"How is it my fault?!" we both scream in each other's face.

(In the distance)

"I think I hear them"

"Oh that's Tori, Jade!"

"Yep that's them"

"And Beck!" god she is SO annoying!

"Shut up!"

"Definitely them" I hear Andre say.

I see them all walking in, and it's just awkward silence until Andre speaks up

"So..."

Both me and Cat point at each other and scream "it was her fault!"

"You are the one who stuck your body out the window and started waving at the cars!" this is her fault!

"Well you were speeding!"

We both start screaming at each other, at the same time again

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"Okay, okay, one at a time" Beck's always the one to calm down the situation.

"Cat was hanging out the window waving at passing cars and then a police car pulled us over"

"Now Cat you tell us what happened"

"well I heard a police officer said she was speeding, then said it was bad that I hung out the window and then he gave Jade a speeding ticket, so she cut it up, threw it in his face and threatened to gouge his eyes out"

"Why Jade?" why has Vega got to ask stupid questions?

"I didn't want a speeding ticket, Vega" I thought it was obvious.

"Well it doesn't matter now, because you two have been bailed out by your amazing friends"

"Yay! Can we get pizza?"

"Sure lil red" Andre says using his signature nickname for Cat.

"I'm not that hungry" it's not a total lie.

"Are you sure Jade?" Andre says, obviously not really believing me.

"Yeah"

They walk out and me and Cat walk slowly behind them

"You still haven't told them?"

"No"

_**I hope you liked reading this story.**_

_**Who wants there to be a sequel?**_


End file.
